Rudolph
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: WHAT'S THIS! A STAG JUST TROTTED IN TO THE POTTER'S LIVING ROOM! A STAG WITH A RED NOSE!


**Hi guys! Ain't I nice! A update and a new story all in a day! Anyways happy 1st of December (it is for me.. is it for you?) Here is one of the Christmas fics I promised you guys so please tell me what you think about them! Before you proceed please keep in mind this is AU. Also if you don't like Peter Pettigrew and didn't think he was a marauder then I suggest you don't read this.**

 **This story was inspired by a Christmas head-cannon which I decided to turn into a fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and I'm earning absolutely nothing from this.**

It was the 25th of December 1982 and the Potter household was full of songs and laughter.

If you looked through the window you would see a woman in her early twenties. She had red hair cascading down her back, a bright smile on her face as she giggled and had emerald eyes which danced with laughter as she watched her small son who had the same emerald eyes as hers. The woman was conjuring smoke rings from a wooden stick to which the tiny boy (who seemed to be two years old) laughed on. There was a bunch of messy black hair atop the boys tiny head, he that looked just his father.

Lets go inside the Potters house and see who they are whats going on right now.

The woman with red hair and emerald green eyes is Lily Potter. The wooden stick is actually a wand. This is actually the house of a wizarding family. The small boy who is seated on a high chair with a bowl of carrots in front of him is her son - Harry Potter.

Behind the duo you can see a man with brown hair in a brown woolen jacket called Remus Lupin, next to him sat a man with dark brown hair in a maroon jumper called Peter Pettigrew. There was a armchair next to them in which sat a man with slightly long, messy black hair with a black leather jacket on, we know him as Sirius Black. On the table beside them you could see a picture of Lily Potter, Harry Potter and his father James Potter. Next to that was a picture of Lilly, James, Harry, Peter, Sirius and Remus all together waving and laughing at the camera.

Speaking of James Potter, he was nowhere to be seen.

WHATS THIS! A STAG JUST TROTTED IN TO THE POTTER'S LIVING ROOM! A STAG WITH A RED NOSE!

"Look Harry! Rudolph is back to visit you!" Sirius exclaimed with a smile on his face as he saw his godsons eyes widen in happiness and wonder and his laughter stop in order to form an 'O' shape.

The stag trotted to Harry and bowed his head before he started licking his face. Harry started giggling at that.

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Peter took photos on a magical camera while Lily was recording the whole exchange.

The stag was actually James Potter in his animagus form. James, Lily and the rest of the marauders had planned last year to make this a Christmas tradition after they heard the sanf song about Rudolph to Harry. James would turn into his stag form with Sirius painting his nose red.

Sirius walked up to Harry, slowly picking him up and carefully set him on James' back. Harry started squealing with glee as James' slowly moved around the room. "Be careful!" Lily chided as James' started doing a few tricks with Harry on his back although she too was chuckling like the others.

Seeing Harry and all his friends so happy made Peter so happy. He realized that he was _loved_ , _needed_ , _that he was wanted_. He was happy that things turned out the way they did and not the way they were going to. He was happy that he broke down, that they forgave him. He was happy that the monster named Voldemort was dead before he gained more power, before Peter turned traitor to the people he loved and called family. He was thankful that Dumbledore and the ministry had destroyed the monster and his horcruxes before it was to late.

"Alright there Wormtail?" Remus asked as he noticed Peter was quite. Peter just smiled and shook his head to clear the thoughts. "I'm alright" he replied as James' walked and nudged his knee. He stroked the top of the stags head and then carefully picked Harry onto his laps.

Harry put his hands all over Peter's face and then decided he wanted to tug and pull Peter's nose and ear's. Peter laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day with his friends. They all took turns turning into their animagus forms and entertaining Harry and just enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives the way they were supposed to.

 **This is my first Christmas fic so please be nice and tell me what you think about it. And tell me if you want to know more about Peter's backstory. I could write a mini story or one shot about it if there were enough requests. As I had said this is AU where Voldemort was destroyed before Harry turned into 'the boy who lived' and Peter didn't betray them because he broke down etc...**

 **Anyways please be nice and Review.**


End file.
